Avatar Sanjana
by Victoria04
Summary: Nastały czasy nowego Avatara, następczyni Korry. Jak poradzi sobie młoda Avatar, kiedy świat znów będzie w niebezpieczeństwie? Czy uda jej się zapanować nad magami metalu i krwi, którzy połączyli siły aby zawładnąć światem? Dowiedz się!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły. Słońce oświetlało swoimi promieniami całą wioskę Quies, która leżała w jednej z licznych dolin Królestwa Ziemi. Promienie słońca oświetlały niskie, ale zadbane domki, przed którymi bawiły się wesoło małe dzieci pod czujnymi oczami swoich mam. Kawałek dalej na miejskim bazarze kupcy zachwalali swoje towary głośno się przekrzykując.

Nie byłoby nic dziwnego w tym widoku, gdyby nie siedem ubranych w biało-granatowe szaty osób zmierzających środkiem drogi. Byli to członkowie Białego Lotosu. Ludzie od razu pojęli o co chodzi i ignorując wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia włączyli się do pochodu. Szli tak przez chwilę, gdy dotarli w końcu do małego domku na obrzeżach miasteczka. Mężczyzna, który przewodził Białemu Lotosowi wskazał swoim ludziom by zaczekali na niego, a sam ruszył ku drzwiom. Zapukał dwukrotnie i po kilku sekundach drzwi otworzył mu wysoki, na oko siedemnastoletni chłopak. Przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, a następnie ludziom zebranym za nim.  
- Tak? - zapytał.  
- Jestem generał Rohan i jestem przywódcą Białego Lotosu. Czy rodzice są w domu?  
Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał na sparaliżowanego, ale kiwnął głową i odsunął się przepuszczając Rohana i jego świtę w drzwiach.  
- Poproś rodziców chłopcze. - odezwał się ponownie generał.  
- Matko! Ojcze! - krzyknął chłopak, niezdolny aby ruszyć się z miejsca.  
Po chwili do małej kuchni weszła niska kobieta z czarnymi włosami poprzetykanymi gdzieniegdzie nitkami siwizny oraz wysoki korpulentny mężczyzna.  
- Z jakiej okazji mamy zaszczyt gościć członków Białego Lotosu pod naszym skromnym dachem? - zdziwiła się kobieta wkładając kosmyk niesfornych włosów za ucho.  
- Przybyliśmy powitać nowego Awatara, droga pani. - odpowiedział jej najmłodszy członek stowarzyszenia.  
W kuchni zapadła głucha cisza przerywana tylko tykaniem wskazówek zegara.  
- N-Nowego Awatara? - zawahał się jej mąż.  
- Owszem. - zgodził się Rohan. - Dziewczynę z Królestwa Ziemi, z wioski Quies, imieniem Sanjana. Trafiliśmy dobrze? Bo jeśli nie, to...  
- Nie, nie. To tutaj! - przerwała mu kobieta. - Po prostu bardzo to niespodziewane... I na dodatek córki nie ma w domu... Wyszła ćwiczyć. Powinna wrócić lada chwila.  
- Ćwiczyć? - powtórzył inny członek zakonu.  
- Owszem, magię ziemi.  
- W takim razie jesteśmy zmuszeni poczekać, oczywiście jeśli nie mają państwo nic przeciwko... - zaczął Rohan, ale w tym momencie drzwi do domku otworzyły się i stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta, średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o długich ciemnobrązowych, kręconych włosach i intensywnych zielonych oczach. Jej uśmiech od razu zniknął, a spojrzenie stało się czujniejsze gdy ujrzała gości.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje? - spytała niepewnie, choć jej głos niczego nie zdradzał.  
Matka dziewczyny już otwierała usta, aby jej odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedził ją Rohan.  
- Sanjana?  
Dziewczyna stanęła z dumnie wyprostowaną głową.  
- Owszem, a pan, to kto?  
- Generał Rohan. Przywódca Białego Lotosu.  
- Co Biały Lotos tutaj robi? - prychnęła Sanjana.  
- Przybył, aby przywitać nowego Awatara. - odpowiedział jej poważnie generał i pokłonił się nisko, a w ślad za nim poszła rodzina dziewczyny i reszta zakonu.  
Oniemiała szesnastolatka szybko się pozbierała i krzyknęła:  
- Czy to jakiś wstrętny żart?! To nie jest zabawne! Arjun! - skierowała swoje słowa na brata, który podskoczył – To twoja sprawka?!  
- Nie... - odpowiedział cicho chłopak.  
- Chcesz czy nie Sanjano... - rzekł Rohan. - Musisz znaleźć mistrzów, którzy nauczą cię wszystkich czterech żywiołów. Jesteś Awatarem, to twój obowiązek.  
I to mówiąc skłonił się nisko raz jeszcze i wyszedł wraz ze swoimi druhami.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nie zatrzymasz mnie!  
Od samego ranka w domu nowej Awatar dało się słyszeć kłótnie.  
Wiadomość o znalezieniu kolejnego Awatara, następcy Awatar Korry z Południowego Plemienia Wody, rozeszła się po świecie z szybkością światła. Sanjana próbowała zignorować swoje przeznaczenie, ale gdy ludzie z innych krain zaczęli zjeżdżać się do jej wioski, aby choć zobaczyć nową mistrzynię czterech żywiołów, dziewczyna stwierdziła, że ma dość i postanowiła wyruszyć w świat aby znaleźć mistrzów i nauczyć się magii powietrza, ognia i wody, a także podszkolić swoją magię ziemi.  
O to właśnie toczyła się kłótnia, gdyż matka dziewczyny była za bardzo z nią związana i nie chciała jej puścić.  
- Sanjano, proszę... - łkała.  
- Mamo, przestań. Wiesz dobrze, że muszę to zrobić.  
- Wiem, wiem... ale jesteś moją małą córeczką i nie chcę cię stracić.  
- Och mamo! - dziewczyna przytuliła matkę. - Nie stracisz mnie, obiecuję ci. Ale jako Awatar, jestem potrzebna światu, zrozum.  
Starsza kobieta westchnęła głęboko i zamyśliła się.  
- Mamo?  
Milczenie.  
- Mamo!  
- Hm?  
- Co jest?  
- Zamyśliłam się... Mam pewien pomysł. - zwróciła się do córki.  
- Jaki?  
- Weź ze sobą brata.  
- Co?! - krzyknęły naraz dwa głosy; Sanjany i Arjuna – jej brata, który właśnie upadł z głuchym łomotem na ziemię.  
- A ty co tu robisz? Czemu podsłuchujesz? - syknęła Awatar.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się, ale odpowiedział:  
- Tylko przechodziłem.  
- Z pewnością. - zironizowała jego siostra i znów zwróciła się do matki. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.  
- Całkowicie poważnie. Zrób to dla starej matki, będę miała pewność, że nic ci się nie stanie.  
Dziewczyna popatrzyła na kobietę i niechętnie skinęła głową.  
- Zgoda.  
- Arjunie? - zwróciła się tym razem do syna.  
- Co tylko chcesz mamo.

***

Kilka godzin później Arjun i Sanjana byli już gotowi do drogi.  
- Uważajcie na siebie. - załkała matka i razem z ojcem pożegnała ich.  
Rodzeństwo wsiadło na trójgłowego psa dziewczyny – Sama i odjechało w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, nie wiedząc o tym co na nich czeka, ale pragnąc odnaleźć swoje przeznaczenie...


	3. Chapter 3

- No, jesteśmy! - wykrzyknął uradowany Arjun, gdy po kilku dniach podróży i nocowaniu pod gołym niebem ujrzał w oddali Miasto Republiki, do którego zmierzał wraz z siostrą.  
- Przecież widzę, nie musisz krzyczeć mi do ucha. - odburknęła lekko zirytowana i zmęczona zachowaniem brata Sanju.  
Oboje zeskoczyli z grzbietu Sama i idąc obok niego skierowali się w stronę miasta spacerkiem.  
- Co teraz? - zapytał Arjun, gdy dotarli do celu swojej podróży po piętnastu minutach drogi.  
- Najpierw może coś zjedzmy, jestem głodna. O Samie nie wspominając... - odpowiedziała mu siostra łapiąc się za pusty brzuch i lekko krzywiąc.  
- I to jest pomysł, który można nazwać genialnym! - ucieszył się Arjun i zapytał. – Ile masz pieniędzy?  
Dziewczyna chwilę pogrzebała w kieszeni swoich krótkich spodenek i chwilę później wyjęła z nich kilka monet.  
- Mam tylko siedem monet Królestwa Ziemi, a Ty?  
- Pięć.  
Młoda Awatar westchnęła.  
- Nie kupimy za to za wiele...  
- Wiem. - przerwał jej brat. - Ale musimy...  
Nigdy nie dokończył tego co chciał powiedzieć, gdyż w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyjechał samochód mknący prosto w ich stronę.  
- Uważaj! - krzyknął Arjun i uskoczył na bok. Jego siostra tego nie zrobiła, ale po prostu podskoczyła wysoko do góry za pomocą magii powietrza, by po chwili spokojnie opaść na dół. Pędzące auto wpadło natomiast w poślizg i uderzyło w pobliski stragan. Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc nad swoim dokonaniem podbiegła do pojazdu, aby sprawdzić czy pasażerom nic się nie stało. Zdążyła dojść do drzwiczek, kiedy została od nich odepchnięta z dużą siłą za pomocą magii wody. Upadła na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Tuż obok wściekłego Arjuna trzymającego w dłoniach swój miecz.  
Nagle dobiegł do nich maniakalny śmiech. Spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził, czyli na samochód, obok którego stało trzech rosłych mężczyzn.  
- Proszę, proszę, proszę... Kogo my tu mamy? - zaśmiał się jeden z nich, chyba przywódca.  
- Jacyś nowi, wcześniej ich tu nie widziałem. - burknął w odpowiedzi inny, z głupim wyrazem twarzy.  
- Chyba będziemy musieli pokazać im, kto rządzi w tej części miasta, jak myślisz Kev? - zwrócił się ostatni do przywódcy.  
- Chyba masz rację przyjacielu... Bierzcie ich!  
Sanjana natychmiast skupiła całą swoją uwagę na trójcę przysuwającej się coraz bliżej niej i jej brata i po chwili zaatakowała, posyłając w ich stronę wielką bryłę ziemi, którą zręcznie ominęli. Już dawno nauczyła się, że kiedy dochodzi do walki, zawsze należy atakować pierwszemu.  
- Widzieliście to chłopcy? Mamy tu maga ziemi. Jak groźnie. - zakpił Kev, a jego koledzy zaśmiali się obrzydliwie, po czym zaatakowali rodzeństwo magią ognia. Sanjana zręcznie zablokowała ich atak tworząc przed sobą i bratem ścianę. Kiedy tylko ją opuściła, Arjun rzucił się z mieczem na jednego z magów ognia, tego z głupawym wyrazem twarzy. Młoda Awatar walczyła z pozostałą dwójką tylko za pomocą ziemi, czując, że powoli opada z sił. Wtedy spróbowała użyć nowo odkrytej w sobie umiejętności – tkania powietrza. Wzięła głęboki wdech i skierowała wielki podmuch wiatru na wrogów, którzy mocno zdekoncentrowani zostali zdmuchnięci w małą uliczkę.  
- To... to niemożliwe. - jęknął Kev. - Jesteś Awatarem!  
- Owszem, jestem.  
Mężczyźni chwilę popatrzyli na rodzeństwo, jakby oceniali szanse, po czym znów zaatakowali. Wtem przed dwójką nowo przybyłych pojawiła się znikąd niska dziewczyna z niesfornym kokiem na głowie.  
- Nieładnie jest tak witać gości w naszym mieście. - odezwała się wesoło i wysłała w mężczyzn potężny podmuch wiatru, który zrobił dziurę w ścianie budynku.  
Uśmiechnęła się do siebie lekko i zwróciła w stronę stojącej za nią dwójki:  
- No a wy co tak stoicie? Ruszcie się, zaraz będzie tu policja.  
Po tych słowach podskoczyła lekko i uniosła się w powietrze lądując na dachu i podnosząc z niego lotnie:  
- Będę czekała na was dzisiaj o osiemnastej na Wyspie Powietrza przy pomniku Awatara Aanga. Nie spóźnijcie się. - to rzekłszy chciała odlecieć, gdy Arjun krzyknął:  
- Dlaczego mamy Ci ufać?  
- Komuś musicie! - odkrzyknęła i uniosła się w powietrze, odlatując.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kilka słów od autorki:  
Akcja ta dzieje się w 40 lat po akcji odgrywającej się w Avatar: Legenda Korry. W moim opowiadaniu Korra zmarła w wieku lat 40 z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu. Także generał Rohan, który urodził się kiedy Korra miała lat 16, sam ma teraz 40 lat. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że dobrze to obliczyłam i nic nie poplątałam, bo z matmy jestem cienka :D  
A teraz już nie zawracam głowy i ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA!  
**_

- No i gdzie ona jest? - zastanawiał się głośno Arjun chodząc wkoło ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
- Ma jeszcze dwie minuty, wyluzuj się. - odrzekła młoda Awatar dłubiąc sobie w paznokciach.  
- Jak możesz być taka spokojna, kiedy... - zaczął podnosić głos jej brat kiedy usłyszeli świst powietrza i po chwili stała przed nimi dziewczyna, która wcześniej im pomogła. Dopiero teraz zauważyli jak intensywnie niebieskie były jej oczy.  
- No czeeeeść. - przywitała się szczerząc i stając na palcach, aby dodać sobie kilka dodatkowych centymetrów.  
Sanjana chcąc przywitać się z dziewczyną już otwierała usta, kiedy jej brat przepchnął się przed nią i wpatrując w dziewczynę z głupim wyrazem twarzy zapytał:  
- Kim ty tak właściwie jesteś i czego od nas chcesz?  
Jego siostra uderzyła się dłonią w czoło, rozpaczając nad głupotą brata.  
- Brawo braciszku, bardzo subtelnie...  
Młoda mag powietrza przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła tłumaczyć:  
- Jestem Anjali, mam szesnaście lat i chcę uczyć Awatara magii powietrza!  
Zapadła głucha cisza, a po chwili Arjun wraz z Sanjaną zaczęli się śmiać.  
- Ty? Jesteś jeszcze taka młoda! - zaśmiała się Sanju. - Ja potrzebuję mistrza, a śmiem twierdzić, że daleko Ci do niego.  
Anjali stanęła w bojowej pozie i uniosła głowę hardo do góry.  
- A ja śmiem twierdzić, iż mogę się nim nazywać! Jestem córką generała Rohana, wnuczką Tenzina i prawnuczką samego wielkiego Avatara Aanga! Tytuł mistrza zdobyłam już dwa lata temu.  
Rodzeństwo na chwilę zamilkło i wpatrywało się w szoku w młodą mag powietrza.  
- Kto Cię szkolił? - zapytała w końcu Avatar.  
- Mój ojciec, Rohan.  
- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj... - wtrącił się Arjun. - Czy Wielki Lotos nie miał przypadkiem na imię Rohan?  
- Kto? - zdziwiła się jego siostra.  
- No ten facet, który przyszedł Ci powiedzieć, że jesteś Avatarem.  
- To mój tata! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Anjali.  
Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie w zamyśleniu, a po chwili odezwała się dziewczyna.  
- Cóż... słyszałam wiele o Twoim ojcu. Między innymi to, że jest jeszcze lepszym magiem powietrza niż trójka jego rodzeństwa razem wzięta... Myślę, że jeśli plotki o nim są prawdą, a Ty jesteś przynajmniej w połowie tak dobra jak on, to ewentualnie możesz spróbować mnie uczyć.  
- Juhuu! - wykrzyknęła córka Rohana. - Zaczniemy od jutra, a teraz chodźcie, na pewno jesteście bardzo głodni.  
- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo! - ucieszył się Arjun. - A dokąd dokładnie idziemy?  
- Do Środkowej Świątyni Powietrza. Mieszkam tam z ojcem i resztą rodziny, ucieszą się jak was poznają. Znali Twoje poprzednie wcielenie – Korrę. - zwróciła się teraz do Sanju. - Moje dwie ciotki i wuj uczyli się razem z nią magii powietrza. - uśmiechnęła się. - A teraz pośpieszcie się!  
Rodzeństwo, lekko onieśmielone gadatliwością i pewnością siebie nowej koleżanki, ruszyło w kierunku Świątyni.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chciałam Wam tylko powiedzieć, że będę się starała pisać notki przynajmniej raz w tygodniu może częściej, to wszystko zależy od tego kiedy uda mi się dostać na komputer. Aczkolwiek na pewno nie porzucę tego ficka.**  
**Musicie wybaczyć mi też, że rozdziały jak na razie są tak krótkie, ale muszę zrobić wprowadzenie i po prostu nie chcę nic pominąć. Możecie być jednak pewni, że niedługo pojawią się dłuższe :) !**


End file.
